


The 100% Totally Real Canon Ending of Strange Captivation This Is So Legit You Guys

by AughtPunk



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/F, I'm finishing it for them, It's okay I have her permission, M/M, Since Floating Cats hasn't finished SC, Totally Canon you guys, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AughtPunk/pseuds/AughtPunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Mixxy hasn't finished Strange Captivation I decided to do it for them!</p>
<p>So let's go ahead to the end of the story, where Cecil Palmer and Carlos the Butler are getting ready for the big wedding. But will Cecil and Dana's wedding go as planned? Or will fate step in? Either way this fic is 500% canon and totally not something I wrote to avoid working on my own stories. It's so serious and tragic and not silly at all. I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 100% Totally Real Canon Ending of Strange Captivation This Is So Legit You Guys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strange Captivation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061436) by [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy). 



Cecil Palmer’s life changed on the day of his wedding.   
  
He recalled those last moments of his old life fondly. To him they were those last stolen second where his heart, body and soul belonged only to his butler. His butler. His best friend. His life and everything. In his mind Cecil tried to stretch out every second until the very fabric of time risked snapping. A fate he would gladly embrace of it meant spending it with Carlos.  
  
The young man in question was busily dressing Cecil in his wedding outfit. Cecil chalked up the sad expression on Carlos’ face to their soon parting. In truth it was more half of that, half of honestly being disgusted in the clothes Cecil’s mother had picked out. Good God! Those ruffles! That tint of purple! Carlos always questioned the Palmer taste in clothing, but now he wondered if Mrs. Palmer had picked the clothes out at random. Even the jaunty hat Cecil wore had a large golden honeycomb pin attached to the side. Carlos’ eyes trailed down to meet Cecil’s.  
  
“Mother said it’s a family heirloom.” Cecil said, already knowing what his lover was thinking. “All the men in her family have worn it on their wedding day.”  
  
“Uh huh.” Carlos’ skilled fingers rested on the first button of Cecil’s dress shirt. Which was the next item his eyes fell on.  
  
“And flora prints are a tradition from Dana’s family.” Cecil cleared his throat. “I promise the over jacket will cover most of it.”  
  
“I see.” Carlos’ hands fell onto Cecil’s hips. “And the leather riding pants? Are they a wedding tradition as well?”  
  
“That, my dear friend, is because I look amazing in them.”  
  
Silence fell between the two men. To Cecil’s credit he was able to keep his face blank for almost a whole minute before he burst out laughing. Carlos’ deep, husky laughter flowed into Cecil’s near musical laugh. The two young man laughed long and hard until both of them were red faced and out of breath. Carlos rested his forehead against Cecil’s, allowing his arms to move around the shorter man’s once more.  
  
“Cecil, I-”  
  
“Run away with me.”  
  
Carlos closed his eyes. How many times had Cecil whispered those words to him? “Cecil, I can’t. We can’t.”  
  
“Of course we can!” Cecil pulled away enough to look into Carlos’ eyes.   
  
“Cecil.”  
  
“We can run away! Far away! Maybe to America!”  
  
“Cecil.”  
  
“We’ll go far out west into the vast deserts and, and-”  
  
“Cecil! Please! Please.” Carlos hugged Cecil tight. “Please don’t make this harder than it is.”  
  
Carlos could feel Cecil shake in his arms. Funny enough he could almost imagine the life Cecil had thought up. Some little desert town on the other side of the world. Carlos could study science and Cecil could, well, be Cecil. Someplace no one would even look sideways at them. Did such a place even exist in this world? Carlos leaned down and kissed Cecil’s tear stained cheek.  
  
“Cecil, I-”  
  
That was the exact moment when the window exploded. Carlos’ lightening quick reflexes had made him shield Cecil’s delicate frame before his brain even knew what had happened. Glass fell to the ground around them as smoke seeped into Cecil’s bedroom. Cecil poked his head up over Carlos’ shoulder.  
  
“What the devil was that!” Cecil said with an undignified squeak. “Carlos, are you okay?”  
  
Were they okay? Carlos patted himself down. No scratches. Good. His attention turned to Cecil. No injuries. However, Cecil’s hat with it’s glided honeycomb had a rather large shard of glass through it. Carlos was about to remark on their luck right when Cecil cried out again.  
  
“Look! The gazebo!”   
  
Cecil pointed out to the gardens behind the house. Beyond the hedge maze Carlos could see smoke rising up into the heavens. Another firey ball exploded in the distance, followed by screams.  
  
“The wedding party.” Carlos whispered.  
  
“Mother! Father! DANA!” Cecil grabbed onto Carlos’ arm and dragged his butler out of the room before the other man could talk logic into him.  
  
***  
  
Mere minutes ago the gazebo had been the picture perfect example of a dream wedding. Carlos had helped with decorating the lawn before he was sent to get Cecil. There was an odd pain in his heart when Carlos saw all of his hard work scattered about and on fire. Oh and there were some bodies too. But Cecil’s family had been nothing but rude to him so no love lost there.  
  
“My God!” Cecil gasped. “Uncle Rowan!”  
  
He had called Carlos some very terrible slurs.  
  
“Aunt Abigail!”   
  
She had questioned Carlos’ patronage.   
  
“Oh no! Cousin Veronica!”  
  
That one had once kicked a puppy. A cute puppy, too.  
  
“Stay close.” Carlos said as the two of them walked through the wreckage. “There may be survivors.” Hopefully not the one that insulted Carlos’ hair, but he kept that to himself.   
  
“This is horrible!” Cecil was looking wildly about. “Who could have done such a thing?”  
  
Someone Carlos needed to thank. Carlos did not say that out loud either. Instead he turned to Cecil and took the young man’s hand. “Cecil! This is our big chance!”  
  
“Huh?” Cecil stopped in his search.  
  
“We can leave! Right now! People will think we died in the explosions or our bodies were burned to ash! There’s money hidden in the kitchen, if we get to it before authorities show up we may have a-”  
  
“GET DOWN!”  
  
Carlos’ brilliant plan was cut short by a pair of hands reaching up and pulling both men behind an overturned table. Not even a second later a bolt of light shot through the very spot the two of them had been standing. Both Carlos and Cecil twisted around to see their saviors.  
  
There, in the tattered remains of her wedding dress, was Dana. Carlos never had been attracted to Dana in the slightest. But he had to admit there was something about the fire in her eyes that would make most men crumble. She wielded a sword in her hands that Carlos knew normally rested above the mantelpiece. Behind her was one of her own maids. Maureen? Carlos was pretty sure her name was Maureen.  
  
“Dana!” Cecil hugged Dana tight enough to make Carlos jealous. “You’re alive!”  
  
“I’m alive too.” Said Maureen.  
  
“Cecil! I was so worried! I thought when they blew up the house they got you!” Said Dana, moving her sword aside.   
  
“Where is everyone?” Carlos said as he tried his best to wedge himself between Cecil and Dana.   
  
“They ran off.” Dana gulped. “Well. Most everyone ran off. Some people didn’t make it.”  
  
“No one that would be missed.” Muttered Maureen.  
  
“My family?” Cecil squeezed Dana’s hand. “Mother? Father?”  
  
“Your Mother got away.”  
  
“And father?”  
  
Silence. Horrible, telling silence. Dana’s shook her head and finally spoke.   
  
“I’m sorry, Cecil. He…he was the first one killed.”  
  
Cecil sat back. His eyes were wide and empty. “How? Who?”  
  
“Shot.” Said Maureen.   
  
“When those, those things showed up your father went to go talk to them.” Dana paused. “Well, he went to go yell at them. And call them a few slurs which really didn’t make any sense. I don’t know why he thought they were indigenous to Australia but I’m sure he had his reasons.”  
  
“They shot him dead before he even got close.” Maureen pointed behind them. “Then they started blowing stuff up.”  
  
“None of this makes any sense!” Carlos interrupted. “Who were these people? Why did they do this? Were they anarchists? Burglars? Mad men?”  
  
Dana and Maureen shared a look. It was Dana who spoke. “Well, they weren’t exactly…human.”  
  
That seemed to shake Cecil out of his daze. “Sorry? Not human?”  
  
“Nope.” Maureen waved her hands in a bell shape. “They’re these large metal…things. Look like human sized bells with rods sticking out of them. And they kept saying the same word over and over again.”  
  
Carlos took Cecil’s hand and gave it a hard squeeze. “What word?”  
  
“EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!”  
  
The high-pitched scream turned Carlos’ blood to ice. He had heard nothing like it before. No human could speak with such a hate filled tone. Whatever had said those words meant every syllable. Ignoring Cecil’s pleads Carlos stuck his head over the side of the table in order to see the intruders. His first thought was that Maureen’s description was pretty on the dot. Large bells with sticks that rolled, no, glided across the lawn. From those odd arm-like appendages beams of light shot out and destroyed all they touched.   
  
Carlos sunk back down behind the table. “What in God’s name are those!” He hissed to his companion. Cecil could only stare. He got a shrug from Dana. Maureen looked as if she was going to speak again before she was cut off by another voice.  
  
“Those are Daleks.”  
  
The four of them turned at once to face the curly-haired blonde man who was now sitting with them. Even in that moment of death and chaos all Carlos could think about how much this mysterious man and Cecil shared the same taste in fashion. Before any of them could response the strange man held out a paper bag to the four of them.  
  
“Jellybaby?”  
  
***  
  
Hours later Carlos was rather shocked to find himself still alive. His clothes were ruined beyond repair, and there was a rather nasty cut running across his chest, but he was no worse for wear. Cecil was alive, too, although his lover had barely spoken since that doctor showed up. The Doctor, Carlos corrected himself. It was only proper to refer to him by the name he went by.  
  
“This is amazing! Maureen! Look at this thing!”  
  
Dana was standing by the central console of what The Doctor called the TARDIS. She was still waving her sword around, laughing like a child on Christmas morning. Ever since she had cut the main Dalek in half the young woman had been overflowing with joy. Why, she had even kissed her maid fully on the lips afterwards to celebrate! Carlos would have been shocked if he wasn’t still dealing with the whole ‘being in a structure that was clearly bigger on the inside’ thing.   
  
“Wow.” Said Maureen. “And you say this thing can bring us anywhere?”  
  
“Yes. In theory.” Said The Doctor, who was bent over the console.  
  
Carlos wanted to do nothing but ask The Doctor every question that had been bothering him for the past couple of hours. Everything from the nature of time and space to where he could get more of those jellybabies. But his attention was drawn to the still silent Cecil. Hearing Cecil go this long without talking was worrying to say the least. He moved over to Cecil’s side and snaked an arm around his lover’s waist.  
  
“Cecil? Are you okay?”  
  
Cecil lifted his head. “My father is dead.”  
  
Carlos nodded. “I know.”  
  
“My father is dead.” Cecil repeated. “Dead.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” Carlos said. It was a lie.  
  
“Father’s dead, father’s dead and we’re, we’re…” His shoulders shook. “Carlos, what are we going to do?”  
  
“Well.” Carlos nodded at the double doors that were far larger than the blue windowed door they had walked in through. “We can leave. Go pick up the pieces. Help your mother rebuild. Go back to being servant and master.”  
  
Cecil gulped. “Or?”  
  
“Or!” Said The Doctor from the console. “You can join me and your friends on my next trip.”  
  
Cecil nodded slowly. Carlos felt Cecil’s fingers entwine around his own. “Where are you going?”   
  
“Not sure yet.” The Doctor seemingly flicked random switches. “I’ve always wanted to go visit the Aster space colony on Europa. I hear they have an all robot acting troupe that will bring you to tears. And great curling leagues!”  
  
“What’s curling?” Asked Maureen.  
  
“What’s a robot?” Asked Dana.   
  
Neither were answered. Instead The Doctor walked towards Cecil and Carlos with a smile on his lips. “I have to warn you, the people of the far future are rather moral-less compared to your own time.”  
  
“Yes?” Cecil said, his voice brightening. “How so?”  
  
“For one they’re one hundred percent okay with same sex relationships. And relationships between different ethnic groups. Not to mention things like women being equal to men, everyone being free to pursue their own dreams, and a whole bunch of other gender, racial sexual politics that I can fill you in on later.”   
  
“Such a place exists? Oh! Oh! Carlos!” Cecil laughed as he hugged Carlos a little too tight. “Carlos! You can become a doctor!”  
  
“Cecil!” Carlos laughed. “I think the important thing is we can get married. Er. Right?” Carlos looked over to The Doctor, who nodded. “See? We can get married. We can be together. If you would have me, Cecil.”  
  
Once again Carlos was shocked to see Cecil speechless. But Cecil found a way to answer him in the form of a kiss. A kiss that was as sweet and nervous as their first. But this kiss would not be followed by the dull dread of their old existence. For now what lay before them was a future filled with love and hope. Their lives were now as they should have been from the start. And they could spend them together, forever, in a place that accepted their love.  
  
Assuming The Doctor could get the TARDIS to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Deep apologizes to Mixxy for this madness.


End file.
